


Where to next

by MoonandWinter



Category: The Letter for the King (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Jussipo Lives (The Letter for the King), M/M, Romantic Fluff, fixed it, foldo/jussipo, maybe smut, my bois deserve happiness, no sad stuff, the ending we deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonandWinter/pseuds/MoonandWinter
Summary: Jussipo is granted a second chance at life, but first he must find his newly knighted friends and the love of his life.
Relationships: Foldo/Jussipo (The Letter for the King)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 97





	1. A Breath

Jussipo and Foldo.

A tragedy as old as time. A song that had been sung by the poets and bards of the world. Newly found love and quick ruin. Such is the way.

But while fate can often be cruel, sometimes the love between two pure souls can transcend even death.

The gods of their land wept at the demise of young Jussipo. Had they not been intently watching the band of little hero’s they may have missed the love unfold. But their eyes had watched, and they hurt.

And as the sun rose and fell, those gods looked upon the earth, the battles that were waged and the war to come and knew that the world _needed_ love, not tragedy.

So on the second night, the body cloaked in light rose from the ground, uncovered from the rocks and dirt atop a hill that overlooked the great city of Unawen.

And blessed with a second chance, Jussipo breathed once more.

“That was… uncomfortable.” He gasped, clutching his raw side where the steel had cut through him. While the wound was somehow closed, it hurt nearly as bad. Confusion and joy raged a miniature battle in his mind as the events of that fateful night replayed.

“I’m alive…” He muttered, looking around the clearing, and though it was night, the moon illuminated his would-be grave. A deep hole, rubble and rocks, flowers and letters lay beside.

“Ah-ha!” He cried, spying his beloved instrument sitting beside the now empty plot.

A chill raced through his spine at the morbid sight but Jussipo shook it off and quickly stepped back.

There was a gentle breeze, circling the air around him. Its message was not lost on him.

This was a second chance. By the gods of old, Jussipo would live! And the songs he’d sing about his death and rise and daring adventures he’d had with the others, and his love of Foldo…

Foldo! The beautiful man, where was he now?

How many days had passed?! Where would the group go, now that the evil had been defeated?

“Shite.” He cursed, tying the lute to his back and trudging forward through the brush. That gentle breeze shifted, just slightly and he sighed happily.

“So West?” He laughed, holding his hand out as if to pet the wind.

And while there was no response, Jussipo nodded with renewed vigor and began his journey back to life and towards his love.


	2. A Walk

The forest of Unawen was much like the forests of Dagunot. Thick and wild, hard to traverse if one didn’t know where to go and what trails to take.

One would assume the main road would be the wisest path, but having the unfortunate ‘pleasure’ of accompanying his father on many hunting trips, Jussipo knew that the deer trails were the quickest way to navigate the thick woods quickly and without being seen.

A keen eye was needed and he would venture that, while the others were mounted on steeds and had to travel by road, he could easily double his time if he followed the gently used paths that wove through the trees.

And without another thought, the young man darted into the brush, being pulled by a desire for his friends and love.

The sun rose to its highest point and while his enthusiasm had gotten him a few miles on feet, Jussipo quickly realized that he was in dire need of sustenance.

“Death and resurrection on an empty stomach is still an empty stomach.” He sighed, pausing for a moment to close his eyes and listen to the world around him. Leaves rustled gently in the canopy above him and the birds were lively with mid-day activity. Jussipo used to love listening to the music of nature and made a note to do so more often.

A trickle of a stream, a bit further up the deer trail, would surely lead to fish, or perhaps even a small village. What did he have to lose, that hadn’t already been lost?

Jusspio the bard, lute in hand, began his walk with his favorite tune on his lips.

“His looks were so alluring. Young Foldo’s heart was purring. And the love between them lasted till the grave.”

Jussipo spent the next several minutes pondering a great second verse, complete with his hero, sword at the ready, realizing his love was not dead. A little adventure, a lot of romance. Perhaps he’d write an entire ballad. An Epic saga to be sung by all the bards of the land!

“Young Knights, their swords were gleaming.”

The stream was now in view, just several yards ahead and nestled in a lovely sunny clearing.

Well, it would have been lovely, had a gleaming sword not been thrust up to his neck.


	3. A Kiss

“Stop!” a familiar voice rang through the clearing, nearly breaking with emotion.

Jussipo was clutching his lute for life and limb, wondering how he’d failed to see the present danger. Hell, he had walked blindly into a trap, too distracted by his own silly song.

“He is dead!” another familiar voice countered, this one angrier.

It took two seconds longer than he would like to admit for Jussipo’s mind to clear and recognize his friends, all in various state of shock and awe, staring, swords drawn, at him. All Except Foldo, that was. Even little Piak, hands shaking, held his blade high and straight at him.

“I was,” Jussipo stuttered, stomach churning with the cold steel pressed heavily against his throat. Arman held fast, glancing between him and Tiuri. “But I’m here!”

“It’s not possible.” Lavinia muttered, holding fast to Tiuri’s arm. Her face was pale and shallow, the magical fight with Viridian clearly having drained her.

“Trust me, I know how impossible it is!” Jussipo replied, looking each one of his friends in their eyes, pleading. “I remember dying, and then… waking up. It was like a _very_ bad dream.”

Piak was the first to break, and Jussipo’s heart nearly broke as his cherished little brother raced towards him, arms open. They embraced for many long minutes as the little one cried, shaking with a grief he’d yet to display.

Jussipo was well aware that Arman and Tiuri had not laid down their arms, but he wasn’t worried, not really. He knew how bizarre this was, how wild. But they would see. They had too.

“Mother will be so happy.” Piak muttered, pulling away and smiling at his older brother. A twinge of guilt rent him as Jussipo realized he hadn’t even thought of his parents before departing.

“Might not have been a good idea. How does one explain coming back from the dead?” Jussipo questioned, ruffling his brothers stark black hair, so much like his own.

“Is it really you?” A gentle voice asked, soft and yet holding all of the strength of an army. Jussipo finally looked into the deep cerulean eyes of young Foldo. His knight. His gentle, kind, brave foolish friend with whom he’d fallen in love without even knowing it.

“Yes.” Jussipo breathed, smiling with a surety he hoped the others could see. The thrum of his heart was in his ear and the flush of relief almost made him dizzy. 

“Prove it.” Arman then demanded, holding his blade higher, though no closer. His eyes were wide with fear and confusion, but a slow hope was building there too. Jussipo needed them all to believe him. He'd die a second time if he didnt have his friends, even Arman the dull.

Tiuri and Lavinia both lowered their weapons and cautiously walked forward, but neither looked completely convinced. This was not the welcome party he’d expected, though perhaps he should have. What must he look like to them?

“Viridian was rumored to have the ability to revive the dead but those that are brought back aren’t the same…” Tiuri paused, standing before him so much more serious and brave then the boy he was before all this.

“How did we meet?” Tiuri asked after a moment thought, crossing his arms and tilting his chin as if to intimidate him.

“We were competing together as novices. You were terrible and I was amazing, and quite dashing.” Jussipo announced, winking at Piak who giggled and nodded.

“What’s fathers favorite song!” His little brother asked after Tiuri had nodded.

This was also one of Jussipo’s favorites, but mother hated it so much that it was banned to be sung at any event, public or private, though their father would hum the melody just to annoy her.

“The Bawdy Barmaid and her Blond Baron.” Jussipo replied and proceeded to sing a verse, complete with waggling eyebrows and a salacious grin. Piak faked gagged while Tiuri’s cheeks bloomed red and Lavinia nodded along as if it were one of her favorites too.

Foldo coughed. Hard. This made Jussipo’s enjoyment much more tangible.

“Not enough.” Arman grunted, though pink cheeked himself. “What’s something only _WE_ would know. No one else. No one outside of the six of us.”

This was hard, as Jussipo pondered their adventures together. The days spent riding, hiding, and singing all nearly blurred together. But one moment stood out like a shining star. His favorite memory of the whole adventure.

Without further thought, he turned to Foldo and in two short steps was pulling his beautiful innocent face down to his, kissing him harder than he had intended, though not regretting it as Foldo sighed happily against his mouth.

The others melted away, as a new warmth spread through his body, starting a churning in his stomach that he’d yet to feel from kissing anyone else. Foldo and Jussipo existed in their own world for several seconds, hands on faces, lips moving softly over each other’s, exploring in the most painfully innocent way.

And as soon as it started, a loud obnoxious cough interrupted them. Both young men stepped apart half a foot, but neither went further than a hands reach. Not after being together at last.

“How is _that_ supposed to prove you are Jussipo?” Arman stuttered, waving his sword between them.

“Oh, right. That isn’t the first kiss we shared.” Jussipo exclaimed happily, grinning as if he’d won a prize at the village fair.

But the others stared at him with various expressions, making Jussipo feel as if his mind was running a bit slowly.

“Right, but if we hadn’t known about the first one…” Tiuri offered, though he was smiling in that hopeful was of his.

“Oh. Well, yea.” Jussipo pouted and turned to Foldo who was clearly holding in laughter.

“Oh for goodness sake, Arman. Put that thing down. It’s him alright.” Lavinia laughed, rushing forward and throwing her arms around him.

Arman reluctantly did so, and mouthed to Foldo, ‘You kissed?!’ To which Foldo nodded bashfully.

“I don’t know how, but it is you.” Lavinia smiled and held him at arm’s length looking over him, much like his own mother would do after he had gotten into a scrap.

“I don’t know either, but I can only be grateful.” Jussipo replied, feeling for the first time since he had awoken, the heaviness of what had happened.

“It was terrifying.” He breathed, pulling away from her. Looking to Foldo first, then the others, Jussipo tried to form the words. “I just knew that I had to find you all. It felt like…” He paused, looking to Tiuri in the hopes that he would understand. “It felt like the wind was guiding me. It pushed me this direction. Helped me, I guess.”

Tiuri looked to the auburn-haired girl, who looked back, an unspoken conversation passed between the two and Jussipo got the impression that they were bonding in more ways than one.

“Lavinia had a dream last night. You were on a gust of wind.”

“We are on our way to Eviellan, to search out the reason Tiuri sees omens.” Lavinia told him as they began the slow walk back to their camp. Jussipo had been well aware of Tiuris’s ancestry but hadn’t felt it was a subject to bring up unless he chose to, which he rarely did.

But _when_ he did, it usually was about the voices, the omens, and up until the other day, his powers. The idea that they could waltz into Eviellan territory and discover anything about his past and answer some questions was as intimidating as… well, as getting into the Unawen keep and delivering a letter to the king.

“Maybe we can also figure out how you were given second life.” Foldo offered, walking closely to Jussipo. SO close, in fact, that if he reached his hand out, just a little, their fingers would touch. So he did, and was pleasantly surprised when Foldo responded by taking his hand firmly in his and walking the rest of the way with fingers entwined.

“Are you two gonna be like this always now?” Piak asked from behind, his voice sounding much like it did when mother and father would kiss in front of them.

“No.” Jussipo called over his shoulder, winking at Foldo. “We are going to much worse. Lots of kissing. Maybe a love song or two.”

“Nooooooooo!” Cried Piak, jolting ahead of them all and reaching the lit fire. He then pretended to vomit as the others caught up, finally stopping when Arman threw an apple at his head.


End file.
